A Dangerous Hunt
by RikuxHeart
Summary: Kurama goes on a little hunting trip to capture the most elusive creature of Makai. What will he do with him once he's been caught? What will his prey do once he is free? KxH, slight bondage. Read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_I love this story, It's kinda kinky, kinda suspensful, and even funny if you're one of those people who love to see Hiei more than a little tied up. (grins) Well, as a woman of few words, that's all I've got. I've said too much. Really_

Disclaimer: Okay, I'm getting tired of writing this. I don't own it. You know I don't own it. And if you don't know, I Do Not Own YU YU HAKUSHO!... or it characters.

Chapter 1

I push my long red hair behind my shoulders, then check myself out in the mirror. I'm dressed in a pair of black pants that rest on my hips nicely. They're baggy and collect together at my ankles. A thick white sash wraps around my waist. I wear a black tank top, tucked neatly into my pants; and a pair of black hiking boots. Perfect. I'm ready to stalk my unsuspecting prey. It is important to look of the hunter and be prepared when on a quest to capture a creature of great power and cunning. So very little is known of this amazing species. They are rare and deadly. Said to be untamable and even more impossible to capture alive. I know it can be done; of the two crossbreeds, one was... somewhat trained... I aim to do the same to the other. I will capture the elusive dark youkai. I take one last look in the mirror, grab my black denim backpack, and sling it over my shoulder. Let the hunt begin.

Silently, I exit the temple. I hold my breath thinking the twig snapping under my foot might have attracted his attention. I sigh in relief when nothing happens. I hold out the object in my hand to see it, the perfect bait. Oh, he will come to me, he will know I have it, and he will come looking for it.

I have been planning this with great care and have a special place in mind for where to hunt him. I must hurry, the youkai never sleeps. There is now a thick canopy of trees above my head. Everything is set. I come out of my hiding place knowing he must be looking for me. Perhaps he has fallen into one of my traps, or perhaps he is waiting for me to show myself. He is a cunning creature indeed.

I check my traps; no youkai.

I have the strangest feeling, like I'm being watched. An idea comes to me. I pull the katana from my belt and put it down in a clear spot, then quickly retreat to the cover of the trees. The trees will not protect me from being seen, should the youkai see me as a threat before investigating the weapon. I hold my breath, hoping he will go for the bait. Minutes pass and I begin to think that perhaps it was just my imagination. Then I see him.

He is perched on a tree branch looking down at the bait. No doubt he knows where I am. He is overconfident, and proud; this may give me an advantage.

I hear him snort and in a flash, he's gone. A trap goes off, but catches nothing. The sound of three more go off. Damn, he knows they're there, clever bastard. I hear something behind me. I don't even attempt to turn around, he's far too fast, and I hope...

There is a snap and soon follow curses of the worst kind. I stand up straight, and turn, a smile on my lips. I see my prize suspended in the air by dozens of green, snake-like vines that continue to wrap about him. He swats and breaks them, more annoyed than concerned. I know as he does, that he will break free; it's only a matter of time. Thinking this, I pull two wards from my pocket. I cautiously step over to him and place the wards on his wrists, then I move away to escape his thrashing movements. In a matter of minutes, his struggling has drained him almost completely. He stops and struggles to look at me. His eyes roll back in his head and he goes completely limp in the mass of vines. I sigh to myself. I did not want him to fall asleep. Asleep he would regain his energy and concentrate it into one simple attack, strong enough to break free and kill me at the same time. Oh well.

I tap a few of the vines and he is pulled in a slightly laid-back, upright position. He groans a little, and I realize that he had a lot more energy left than what I first concluded.

Before he fully wakes up, I take time to look over his perfectly sculpted body. He's a little smaller than an average person, about a foot and a half smaller than myself. He appears taller because his jet-black hair stands straight up. Despite his size, he is wonderfully proportioned. Thick arms and legs corded with muscles that seemed to overlap one another, a rock hard chest, and a chiseled stomach set on a slim waist. He has broad shoulders and back for someone as young as he is. He is more compact than other demons I've seen, giving him a sense of grace compared to most overly large and bulky muscled men.

I walk behind him. He also has then nicest ass I've ever seen. I have thought him handsome ever since the day I got my first good look at him in person. He has made every attempt to hide his beautiful body. His dressing habits consisting of loose fitting black material and even went so far as to wear a cloak and scarf. Right now all he was wearing are his normal black boots, black pants, and a blue tank top. He looks best in blue; the color suits him.

His face is also handsome in an evil kind of way. He never really smiles, only his trademark smirk, which can't really be considered a smile. His eyebrows are always pulled down in a permanent frown, making him look angry. To my surprise, he looks quite peaceful now. I've never seen him asleep. His features still look hard, but compared to his normal stern mask, he looks calm, and even content. My mother is right, he is cute.

Slowly he opens his eyes, burning hot coals of red. Quickly the peaceful look disappears as the youkai fully awakes, and is replaced with a look of rage when he realizes he is being restrained. He bucks and strains against the vines, unable to move. A look of surprise crosses his face when he realizes he can't break free. I watch him, feeling a sense of power over his helplessness. Walking into his field of vision, he growls animal-like at me. I walk closer to him and move in between his legs, pressing my hips to his and lean over him. I feel the muscles in his body become hard as he tenses at my closeness. I chuckle and press my chest to his, leaning farther over so that my lips are by his ear.

"Gotcha," I tease.

He snorts and again tries to free himself, to no avail. He starts to glare at me, anger in his eyes. I shift on him, moving my much softer body against his. The only sign that he is affected by my touch is that he blinks once. I begin to pet him, running my fingers though his stiff hair. There is so much I don't know about the fire demons, I must study this male closely and find all their secrets.

"Kurama," it says.

Ah, so it speaks; I listen. Will this proud creature beg for its freedom? The idea of him begging sends a thrill though me.

"I don't find this funny at all. What the hell did you do to me?" He snaps, once again pulling hard on his bonds. I chuckle and run my tongue along his jawbone. He tries to pull away. It seems he's growing nervous. I reach his ear and run my tongue across it whisper soft and seductively in it.

"I find this very funny," I then bite his ear. He growls louder. I pull lightly on one of the vines and the youkai is pulled down a bit more on his back, just enough for me to straddle his waist without sliding off.

He curses me and tries to shake his head, but the vines around his neck prevent him from doing so; he curses again. I laugh for a moment then wrap my arms around his neck and look into his eyes. He scowls at me, but I decide to continue anyway.

"Being a youkai, I'm sure you know that wards decrease your power." I run my hands over his arms, he is still tense. "Who's the weak one now?" He starts growling again at that last remark. I think about kissing him, but he's a little too mad right now to try. Mental note: Never tease a fire demon of being weak.

Now that my youkai knows he can't escape, I begin my research.

I kiss down his neck and run my tongue along the well-defined grooves of his throat. He tastes salty, I wonder if he bathed after his last exercise. I kiss across his collarbone and he shivers to my delight. I guess that means I'm making him sweat. I shift my leg between his to feel if he's reacting to my touch in other ways. Damn, he has great control. His temperature has risen, I can tell he feels hotter, but nothing more. I feel myself reacting, my nipples are getting hard from brushing against him, and my stomach feels warm. At this rate, I'll lose it before I can fully... examine him.

I move back up and bite down hard on his neck. He hisses, not out of pain--it would take a lot more than that to hurt him--- but out of shock. My hands begin exploring his finely tuned muscles; I run them over his shoulders, down to his elbows, then back up. Lightly I brush my fingertips overs his front, touching him softly through the tank top. I flatten my hands along his ribs and run the sides of his chest with my thumbs. He tries to move to defend himself, but his struggles only encourage me. I feel his muscles move under his skin, like silk over steel. I note the feel of the youkai's skin: soft, not rough, as I thought it would be. The contrast of rock hard muscles and soft smooth skin is fascinating to me.

I want to see more of his chest, but the tank top is in my way. If I release his arms he will most likely find a way to escape. I study the tank top and decide on the best way to remove it. I sit up on his lap. He is watching me, a look of almost curiosity in his eyes betraying the carefully placed mask of control. I smile down at him cruelly, a smile not all that different from his own, grab two fistfuls of material, and pull. At first the shirt just stretches. I met some resistance, and I pull harder. There is a ripping sound and I now hold two fistfuls of rags. I toss them aside and look down at my captive. He is breathing different, not faster or passionately, just deep breaths. Perhaps he is maintaining his control through basic breathing exercises. I brush against him again. Indeed still in full control of his body, interesting.

An idea comes to mind. How would the youkai react to a visual aid? I pull my shirt out of my pants, studying his face as I do so. No reaction there, but his fists clench tighter, and he is covered with a thin layer of sweat. I pull the tank top over my head and toss it to the ground to join the remains of his. At first he refuses to lower his eyes. I reach up and push my hair behind my shoulders and before he can think, his eyes move down and roam over the soft, tanned skin of my chest and stomach. I notice and smile. I've always been an extremely modest person; thus the youkai has never seen me without a shirt on. Slowly I raise my hands to my chest and rest them there. He doesn't look away; his eyes widen a bit. Gently I begin to caress my chest, watching his reaction. He seems transfixed on my breasts and hands. I love the attention he is showing them. Gently I pinch my nipple and can't help, but make a small gasp. He exhales sharply at the sound; he'd been holding his breath. Mental note: visual aids work very well.

I am beginning to get worked up and stop. An almost disappointed look crosses his face. I laugh, unable to contain myself at his facial expression. He looks back up to my face and scowls, then refuses to look at me at all. Damn, just when I was starting to get a reaction. Mental note: Never laugh at a fire demon.

I was getting a little off track. I came to study his body, not mine. Is he sensitive in the same places a human is? Will he react the same? Only one way to find out. I reach down and begin to stroke his own nipples. He jolts at the sudden touch and again looks at me, but I am too busy to return the look. I bend down and lick one nipple with my tongue. He breathes in sharply. I circle the almost flat nub with my wet tongue and notice that it grows larger and harder as I do so. I bite down on it lightly, then more firmly, and a throaty sound escapes his lips. I drag my tongue away from his nipple and across his chest to the next one. He is breathing harder now, as am I, perhaps more than I am. This isn't professional; I need to even it out more.

I pull a rose from my hair and he snorts as if he smelt a skunk and protests as I begin to brush the petals over his heated skin. I ignore him and concentrate on my work. First, I caress his chest and shoulders. Then, I recline on him, press my soft chest to his. I bring the rose along his back, caressing his spine from the nape of his neck to the hem of his pants in one smooth motion and his back arches. I can feel his muscles relax to my skilled touch then. I release the rose and it falls to the ground under him. I work my hands down to the dip in his back right above his ass. I begin to trace his spine with my fingers and soon reach his pants. Curiously, I move my hands under the waistband. I reach the base of his spine and travel down further. One finger finds its destination and enters him.

The youkai beneath me gasps loudly, his hips push up as best they can, and something hard presses into my thigh. Mental note: Fire demons are extremely responsive with the right stimulation.

He shakes a bit and rocks his hips against mine. All the control and resistance forgotten with a single touch. He manages to close his teeth on my neck and is now passionately kissing it.

I flatten my hands over his ass. Lost in his wild passion for the moment, he has forgotten that it is useless to try and break free, and strains hard against the vines. I feel his wild passion infest me, and I think temporarily of releasing his bonds and studying this new development. I pull off him to the ground; this is my game, not his.

He snarls out loud in protest, and continues to strain against the bonds, holding him back from his passion. I see a need in his eyes to possess, to dominate. After a few moments he stops thrashing and holds still.

I also feel the need to dominate as I view him. He looks at me with a blank expression. Has he regained full control? I scan him to find he is still quite hard. I guess that not even he can will that away; perhaps he doesn't wish to

Carefully, I pick myself back up and start towards him again. I can smell the scent of pine and roses, but over that I smell myself. I am unbelievably hot. I reach him and wrap my arms around his neck. Maybe now I can have that kiss. I tangle my hand in his hair, pull his head to the side, and kiss him fully on the mouth. He seems a little confused; perhaps this is his first kiss. I force his mouth open and dart my tongue inside. He jolts again as I taste him, moving my tongue inside him. I map out his mouth, stating my claim. I run my tongue over his teeth, and as I run it over one of his canines, his taste is replaced by the taste of blood; my blood. Mental note: Fire demon's teeth are VERY sharp.

With teeth that sharp they must not French kiss, they would rip up each other's mouths. I begin to pull back when I feel his tongue touch mine. It is my turn to jump. Gently, the subject laps at my tongue with his, running it across my cut. He seems to be enjoying the taste of my blood as it coats his tongue and fills his mouth. I smile against his mouth and pull my tongue away from his. His tongue presses mine, and I tease him farther into my mouth. Our tongues battle briefly, and my lungs start to complain for air. I finally pull away as his mouth begins to fill with my blood. He swallows and smirks, savoring the taste.

I unbuckle all four of his belts, and instructed the vines to slowly pull the garment off. The black pants fell to the ground, and the vines securely wrapped around his legs again. I look over his body and lick my lips, my face flushes slightly. I had no idea he was... well, that well proportioned.

I turn my back to him and untie the sash around my waist. I pull off my boots, socks and pants and with great relief, my underwear. I calm myself and turn back to the still imprisoned youkai. He once again is expressionless, waiting for me to make the next move, not that he has much of a choice. I move my hand and tap the vines again. They pull him to the ground and he struggles; stubborn. I move over to him and straddle his waist. Then I think, isn't this a lot like rape? I can still ask for his consent.

"Just ask me nicely and I'll stop."

He growls at the remark; as if he would ever ask for anything nicely.

Fine with me. I start at his chin and work my way down with soft kisses. I run my tongue across his chest. This time he doesn't make a sound. I move past his chest to his abdomen, dipping my tongue wetly in the well-defined grooves. He squirms beneath me. I reach his navel and lap at it. He hisses at me, and curses. I playfully nip at the flesh around his navel, then move farther down and stop. I have a good view of my ultimate goal. I feel myself heat up, perhaps I'm a little too eager. I move on. I'll come back to that part later.

He tries to lift his head to see what I'm doing, but the vines won't allow it. He growls, frustrated at his immobility. I place my hands on his hips and run them down to his knees. My fingers move around to his inner thighs and move slowly up, stroking as I go. I look up and notice his eyes are closed. I stop when I reach the top, then move down to the middle of his inner thigh and bite down, he twitches at the contact. I kiss down to his knee, then move back up his thigh. I am now ready to return where I left off. I straddle his thighs, and start bending over, when I hear the vines begin to break. I jump with fright, The wards were losing strength due to overexertion and the youkai was regaining his strength. I look back at the youkai, maybe he didn't notice. He rips his arm from the ground; many vines still wrapped about it. Oh yeah, he noticed, what a stupid time for me to slip.

He violently begins pulling himself up. I fall back off his legs, and move back. I watch in terror as he breaks free, and rises before me, remains of vines falling to the ground. I am frozen with fear. His face is cold. He raises one hand and points a finger. His eyes seem to be dancing hues of dark fire, expressing one emotion he knew how to express better than any other. My hands shake; the youkai is an incredibly powerful being.

He crosses his arms and stares down at me. Then his cruel trademark smirk spreads on his face and he says a single word.

"Run."

I don't need to be told twice. I scramble up and run as fast as I can, not caring which way I go. I keep expecting the woods to be sent up in a blaze around me, but nothing happens. I am cold without my clothes. I lost my youkai; well, not really, he's probably behind me, I don't know where I am, and worst of all, my body aches somewhere between pain and pleasure. All my planning and work lost, I will never get to touch the youkai's beautiful body again. I don't think he will kill me, he once promised me he wouldn't, but he looks pretty mad.

There is a blur and I run right into an arm that wraps tightly around my neck and pulls me to my knees. I look up to look into a pair of bloody red orbs, the smirk still on his lips.

"Gotcha," he says.

I choke in terror and then faint into blackness.

One Chapter up, hope you all enjoy. Flame me, I will make sure you pay dearly. But please review, I definately want feedback on this one. I poured my soul into it. Don't be the miserable being to crush my hopes and dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second and final chapter. This one is especially dedicated to my preciaous kitsune friend, as I got the idea for the ending from one of our old roleplay sesions. Love ya, fox! Shiorifoxiesmom, this is for you too, thank you for liking my other three fics, I hope to continue to impress you with my newer stories. Please review if you think I should continue writing because, as it is, I am slowly losing my passion for writing._

Disclaimer: Not even going to say it.

Chapter 2:

Half of me is toasty warm, the other half feels a cold draft. I can hear crickets, and a crackling noise close by. Something is roasting, the air is filled with the smell of meat, maybe beef, maybe not, and one other scent that seemed out of place.

I bolt up realizing what that means. As I thought, there is a fire in front of me. Above it is some deer-like animal sliced up on poles; behind the fire is the youkai. He is eating his kill, cooked, I note, and seems to have not eaten much. It was not for sure, but this fire demon only ate enough to keep him alive about every four or five days; maybe that's why he's so slim.

It is night, over twelve hours since I trapped him. The light from the fire plays off his body, taking my breath away. He sits with one leg bent Indian style; the other leg pulled to his chest. His eyes stare at me as he tears the rest of the meat off the rib, chews it thoroughly, and swallows. He tosses the bone to his side and reaches up and grabs another one, his eyes never leaving me.

"Eat," he says suddenly, causing me to jump. I can't tell if it's a command or if he's offering. I decide not to test my luck, and besides, I hadn't eaten in a while. I choose my own rib, juggle it a little; it's pretty hot. I take a bite. It's surprisingly very good. The flesh is tender, with little fat, and there seems to be some kind of thick sauce coating it. Mental note: The youkai is a damn good cook. Personal note: remember to invite him to next barbeque.

I finish eating the rib and lick my fingers. I really like whatever sauce he put on it. It has a salty taste to it. Wait a minute! Where did he get steak sauce out here? I decide to ask him about it.

"I didn't know you could cook," I start off. He snorts.

"When you're left to fend for yourself at such an early age, you learn what to eat and how."

Ah, this is good background information, maybe I can learn some more about this mystery man's past. "What did you put on it, the meat, to make it taste so good?" He smirks again.

"You really want to know?"

I nod.

"It's blood"

Mental note: Fire demons really, really like the taste of blood. He throws away the bone he finished and grabs another; eyes still fixed on me.

It takes me a long time, before I work up the guts and appetite to eat another. I just pretend I hadn't asked what's on it. It's A1, I keep telling myself.

We finish our meal in silence. I realize that even if the youkai doesn't know it, he's being very romantic. I mean, he made me dinner, we're out under the stars, and he's not wearing a shirt... Wait... I notice for the first time that he's only half dressed, and so am I. We're both only dressed in our pants, but what shocks me is that the youkai was willingly shirtless, something I don't see very often, or like, ever. He gets up and begins taking apart the makeshift roaster. Damn, I note, he has no idea how appealing he is just without his shirt.

He finishes quickly, then sits next to me by the fire, and once again just stares at me. Several minutes pass in silence. Then, to my surprise, he asks me a question.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you rip off all my clothing and try mounting me?"

"You still had your bandanna," I tease; a blush creeps up my face. He growls. I'm not sure what to say. I've been trying to get his attention since forever, it seems, but the guy is totally dense when it comes to flirting. All he ever seemed interested in was getting stronger. I should have tried Keiko's method and tricked him into it, but then again, Hiei is a lot smarter than Yusuke. Why do I want him so much? I've been thinking about how to trap him for so long, I never stopped to think why I wanted to. Sure, he's attractive, but it was more like an intense feeling, or instinct to make him mine.

"I'm not sure," I say quietly. "I've just been thinking about it for some time."

"Fire demons are one of those unfortunate species that develop bonds. They bond with enemies, lovers... They also develop bonds with other fire demons. Through these bonds, you might say we share our instincts. Two rivals will know at the same time when they will have their final fight together, when one or both are going to die. Unlike your kind, we are unable to just sleep with everything that moves, because of this trait."

"Does that mean we have a bond?" He snorts at that, his pride flaring up.

"My instincts have been telling me things. You're just so damn nosey, that you picked some of them up."

I ignore the rude tone in his voice, I know him well enough to know it's a natural reaction to any kind of weakness. He has always considered emotions, other than anger and amusement, a weakness unsuitable for a demon; I guess that was just how he was raised. My mind turns around his words in my head, and an interesting question forms.

"Your instincts tell you it's time to mate?"

He is silent for a moment, the mask slipping from his face for a brief second, and when he speaks his voice is deep and low.

"No, it tells me I should be ready, my mate would decide when it's time." His words shock me, but not nearly as much when he grabs me and rolls me, pinning me underneath him.

"Just remember that you stared this."

"You're the one on top."

He smirks.

"Fire demons mate for life."

Before I can say anything, he leans close to me and gently bites the tip of my nose. Something inside me tells me this is a sign of affection, not lust, equivalent to a deep, passionate kiss. I bite down on his chin, not knowing why, it just feels right. I feel invisible tension ease from him. Did he think I wouldn't return his affections? He said he has instincts for me. Were these instincts in fact true feelings he claimed he didn't have?

My questions disappear as he breaks the love bite, and looks down at me. I feel that heat in my stomach return tenfold, with his warm body pressed to mine, and his eyes fixed on me as if I were something to worship. I never thought someone's eyes could show so much, yet leave me with no idea exactly what it is I'm seeing.

One hand rises to brush several red strands of hair from my face. The hand lingers in my hair and strokes it softly, feeling the silky locks. He sinks his fingers in my red mane and watches it slip through his fingers, tangle free. I wonder at the texture of his own hair, I have never come up with a logical answer for how it naturally stands up straight.

I am beginning to get annoyed at his frown and grab his hand. He raises an eyebrow at me. I grin up at him, pull his other, un-bandaged hand to my hair. He obediently runs his hand through it, feeling the true softness of it. To my surprise he grins, and rips away at the warded cloth on his right hand, freeing it from it constricting binds, then sinks both hands in. His fingers just tangle and it feels wonderful. I have always loved it when people would play with my hair. I remember asking my mother to brush it for me when I was younger, just because I loved the feel of it. His hands move down to lightly brush against my neck, still tangled. A shiver runs down my spine, causing goose bumps to form on my arms.

He gathers the hair away from the left side of my neck and leans down to kiss my smooth, ivory skin. His lips are so light I barely feel them. Warm breath tickles me. Then they press down firmer and he opens his mouth to set his fangs against my soft skin. Is he going to bite me?! The idea is not at all bad, but does he know his own strength?

He slides his mouth down my neck, scraping his teeth against my skin as he does, leaving behind a hot trail. I sigh softly, feeling the pleasure of his fanged kiss. He stops at the crook of my neck and shoulder and sets his jaw. I wonder briefly why he stopped, when I feel a quick pain sear through my neck and it's gone almost before I realize what it is. He did bite me!

"Hiei, what are you..." I am unable to finish as a wave of pleasure hits me. My hands move immediately under his arms to his shoulder blades, flattening against them, pulling down more of his weight on me, as if in doing so I can increase my own pleasure. He purrs softly, increasing that wonderful feeling. I whimper out loud when he removes his teeth and the sensation stops. My protests are cut short as his tongue runs over the bite, bringing with it a light pleasure, which teases me after the intense rush. I realize he is tasting my blood once again.

"You little vampire," I say to him. He chuckles against my skin, tickling me with his breath, and continues to lap passionately at the shallow puncture marks he gave me. He then sucks on them, trying to draw out more blood. I wonder, with a small amount of panic, if he plans on killing me slowly with his lovemaking. He did say something about mating for life. The question then becomes, how long do I have to live?

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I ask, a playful note in my voice, hiding my nervousness.

"Marking my property," he states. I snort and grin evilly at him. I tighten my arms that are already wrapped around him and lift my head, latching my own teeth to his neck. I damn near break a tooth. He laughs.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to mark my property," I answer around his neck. He chuckles again, making his throat vibrate under my still hard pressing teeth.

Without warning I feel something in the air drop, like it thinned suddenly, and his skin softens. In a single second, all the muscles in his neck went hard, then relaxed. My teeth sink in deep, and I taste his blood on my tongue. I'm too surprised to react. His blood is thicker then a human's, and sweeter than my own, with a sugary taste to it. I can feel his pulse, and my heart beats with it.

The feeling in the air returns and the flow of blood stops, my teeth are still embedded deep in his satin skin. The blood is replaced by a jolt that leaves my whole mouth tingling. It feels like molten steel is trickling down my throat, and in a sense, it is. He is a fire demon after all; a true pyro, but I never suspected it to literally be in his blood. I pull away, almost afraid of the strong feeling that I have to bite down deeper and harder. I have the strongest desire to hear his voice cry out in pain and pleasure. I had no idea I was such a sadist. I want him; the idea of anyone else having him makes my blood boil. I won't let anyone have him this way; I'll kill them myself if they try to touch my dark youkai prince. I lap gently at the wound, cleaning off the extra sweet blood left from my bite, and my head clears a bit from my blood high. I have never felt so possessive of anything, save the jewels and artifacts I had stolen many years ago, but this is a person; I can't own him like an object. He pulls me away from his neck.

"Stupid kitsune, you have blood on your face." I start to reach up to wipe my lips, but he stops me. "Let me." He purrs with amusement on his face. He leans down and kisses me gently on the lips, then runs his tongue across and around them. He continues down to my chin, and then my neck with soft butterfly kisses. He reaches my collarbone and kisses across it, making me shiver. His hands glide down to my hips, grasping them firmly. Fingers slide under to the small of my back, and I keenly feel his strength as he squeezes my ass. I make a soft moan; he's being so gentle and skilled with me. I never would have dreamed it would be like this, he always seemed so cold and rough.

He moves farther down my body, his hands are now on the back of my thighs, his head lines up with my chest. He gently nuzzles a nipple with his nose, while his hands are pulling my pants off. He was quick to rid of them. He sits up, pulling me with him, then returns his attention to that neglected nipple, and I gasp loudly when his hot mouth covers it with haste. He worries at it with his tongue, sucking and nipping at it harshly, while he slips two of his fingers into my mouth and I suckle them hard, as if it would increase my pleasure. I dig my fingers into his hair to none-too-gently pull on it. He stops his teasing of my nipples and pulls his fingers away, but I don't notice as my attention is focused on his hand between our bodies. Five tight, skilled fingers run over my erection, rubbing slickly up and down. I arch my back at the pleasurable feeling and let out a silent cry when his other hand makes its way down my back, finds my entrance, and roughly enters me. I hear him "Hn" smugly and I bite down on my lip to silence my cry as he continues to move his hands. I wrap my arms around his neck, my face buried behind his hair. I can smell his own personal scent now, a musky scent of ash, distinctly masculine. His fingers find a spot that is simply heavenly, and I care not about his smug sounds. I make my own noises of soft ahhs and I feel myself slowly reach my breaking point.

He stops before I can and pulls away. I gasp, missing his warm body, wishing for him to continue. I fix my evergreen eyes on his, hoping he doesn't see my need engraved in them, my desperation; he would think me weak. He lifts his hand, and my face flushes a deep shade of red, seeing a few drops of pre-cum glisten on his fingers. He lifts them to his mouth and tastes, his eyes laughing at me. Great Inari, he is sexy doing that! He licks his lips and I pull myself close to him, claiming those lips, tasting myself on him. He allows my human kiss and wraps his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap, my legs straddling his hips. I feel the power of his body as he breathes, his body pressed tight to mine. I feel his arousal brush mine and I want him. I want him NOW! Still kissing him, my hands wander down his sides, until they reach the fabric of his pants. My fingers trace around the rim until I find the first belt buckle and I snap it with my hands. He tries to pull away from our kiss, but I only kiss him more hungrily and remove my hands to his chest, trying to push him back. He refuses in the beginning, but then allows me to have the dominant position. My hands return to the belts and I make quick work out of each of them, then I push his pants down his hips, he lifts up, making it easier. I move down his legs until I come to his feet, and not without some amusement, note that he has already toed off his boots without me knowing. I finish pulling them off and glance back at him. His eyes show amusement also, and he stretches almost cat-like for my benefit. I pounce on him, showing I can be a daring little mouse. He wraps his arms around me and we roll together, little bits of leaves and twigs get in my hair, and for once I don't care. We stop with him on top, biting down on my neck, not hard but not gently either, positioning himself between my legs. He lets go and looks down at me and I smile back up. That's all the permission he needs.

He slowly moves in, returning to biting my neck, and I gasp. It's a wonderfully tight fit and I move my hands to his back. He waits a while before beginning his thrusts, and I feel instant pleasure wash over me. His thrusts are powerful and slow. They are so intense I bite down on my lip and wrap my legs around him, allowing him to move deeper. His hands move to my chest and begin kneading them in time to his thrusts. My whole body moves with his. He maintains his slow pace, and I wish he would go faster. I can feel an intense orgasm building up slowly, but powerfully too, just like his movements. The feeling becomes too intense, I think each time will bring me over the edge, but it just continues until I'm shaking. It feels so good it almost hurts, and I dig and rake my nails across his back. He doesn't seem to care and maintains his pace. My breath is ragged, while his is deep and controlled. He must be planning on killing me; this feels way better then anything Yoko or I have ever experienced. Finally it hits and I can do nothing more but make a silent scream. I shake violently in his arms for a few seconds before he pulls away. He allows me a few quick breaths before he flips me on my stomach. His hands move across my bare skin once again, touching those secret places, as my body still hums with waves of pleasure.

He slides one hand under me and pulls me up. I support myself with my arms, as he lifts my hips and spreads my legs with his knees. Once again he thrusts into me, this time fast. I take small gulps of air and try to push back to meet him; I can't. He holds my hips in place, not allowing them to move at all. I feel, to my amazement, another orgasm start to build as his free hand begins to pump my returned erection. This was rare for me after such a short time. With his fast movements, it doesn't take long to almost reach the point, but he stops and waits until it passes before he continues, this time pulling my hips back to meet his thrusts. I pant as he does it again. He stops and waits longer this time.

"H-Hiei," I moan his name, pleading for him not to stop. He leans over me and his fingers wrap tightly around the base of my member, forbidding me to come. He kisses my back and nips my shoulder, until I catch my breath. He then straightens and I bite down on my arm. He begins again, this time deeper and rougher. I feel myself go beyond the point of return when his hand releases my member and my orgasm crashes down on me. He moves a few more times before my arms give out.

He pulls me to him and I rest my head on his chest. I can hear his heart pound and his breathing, slightly out of breath. He takes my chin and tilts my head back to look at my face. Tenderly he pushes a strand of hair out of my eyes. He pulls me back to straddling his waist. I know that he is still not satisfied, but I don't know how much more this human body can take after a ride like that. He doesn't move in, our sex's brush and rub together, as he begins to rock his hips against me. His arms hold me while his hand massages sore muscles; I relax completely. He works for several minutes, continuing his rocking. I lean against him as he works, feeling the pleasure of his strong hands and hard length against my body. I wonder how he can possibly maintain himself like this. I have slept with other men before--though not in this body-- but none could hold out this long, and none worked so hard to please me. That's just like him; he doesn't do much, but what he does, he tries to be the best at it.

An exciting feeling washes over me when he begins lightly moving his fingers along my sides. He runs them up and down continuously. I squirm, slightly ticklish with the touch. My squirming causes me to brush against his length more, and I feel new strength and desire with every movement. Finally I'm so worked up I take matters into my own hands. I lift myself and position myself above him, then push down until he is forced deep inside me. He continues to rock, and I lavish kisses on his face and neck. I will not be the one ridden this time, I decide, as I push him to the ground. He reaches up to grab me, but I grab his wrists first. He raises an eyebrow at me and I smile down at him with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"My turn," I say, moving his hands up above his head. "Leave them there, stay just like that." He scowls at me, but obeys. I can see the interest and excitement in his eyes, though he does a great job of hiding it.

I begin moving on him slowly, almost rocking as he did. His face remains stony, but his fingers twitch above his head. I know he wants to grab me. I again feel that sense of power as I gaze down at him, at his defenseless position. I begin to move faster with my growing excitement. I watch the muscles in his jaws clench, and the twitching moves down the whole length of his arms, his expression still unyielding. Finally his mask breaks, his eyes close, and his head snaps back, showing me more of his brown sugar tanned neck. A groan escapes his lips, and he begins panting with me. I'm so hot now, the sight of him doing that, giving into the pleasure, drives me mad. I can feel yet another orgasm coming on.

His back arches up, he places his hands on my hips, and he thrusts up to meet me. I caress his chest roughly, raking my nails over his nipples and he gasps. We move together with a wild passion; he's a god. My orgasm strikes me, sweeter and stronger than the others, and he thrashes his head to the side and cries out, reaching his own climax. We pant harshly. I gasp softly, as our grips loosen and rest my head against his shoulder and neck, breathing deeply. He too breathes deeply, his arms wrapped around me.

He is the first to recover and I roll off him to lay beside him on my back, his arm under me, as we gaze up at the stars. When I recover, I feel very sleepy and snuggle close to his side, then wrap my arm over his chest possessively, using his arm as a pillow. I turn my head sleepily when I hear him chuckle and I blink.

"What?"

"Nothing kitsune, go to sleep." He answers in an amused tone.

"No, what are you laughing at? It better not be me because if it is--" I am cut off when he places his hand over my mouth. He chuckles again, and I growl.

"You talk to much kitsune... I was only thinking." I blink at him, confused. He removes his hand, then looks back up at the stars.

"...What where you thinking about?" I ask in a quite voice.

"I was just thinking... About the day we met... Sure, we were enemies, and we fought to kill; but I should have seen it. I guess I was too blind to see that you were the one who would finally accept me... despite my dark past." He explains, and I smile. Deep down, I too knew that he was going to be someone I would never get off my mind.

"I started a dangerous hunt with no idea why, or what was going to happen. So... I guess in our subconscious, we knew all along. Even from the beginning... as enemies, as acquaintances, as friends, we had a special relationship that was bound to grow." I tell him, and kiss his bare chest softly. He chuckles again and wraps his arm around me and pulls me close. He kisses my forehead and closes his eyes. I smile at him; this is a completely different side of him that I am sure no one has ever seen but me.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow," he whispers and rests his head on his bent arm.

"...Me too. I love you." He's already asleep. I know he's tired, as am I. I am confident though, that he loves me too, so I close my weary green eyes and nestle close to him. I follow his example, and slip into a dreamless sleep, anxiously awaiting the next day, and all the splendors that it would bring.

Owari

There you have it. Review and have a nice day.

Kurama: Don't be so cruel kitty. She thanks you all very much.

Kaat:sticks tongue out at him

Kurama:grabs it Well look at this. The fox's got the cat's tongue this time.

Hiei: Bakas.


End file.
